


I'm Used To This Life.

by DonnieZ1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieZ1/pseuds/DonnieZ1
Summary: Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn are best friends and has been since the very first day they met each other. Kevin lived the way he's used to - parents are always on the road, so he's spending almost all his time either with Sami or alone. But Kevin has been feeling weird recently, something is wrong with his heart. But what is it? He has to find out.
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen & Sami Zayn | El Generico, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Kudos: 1





	I'm Used To This Life.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and this is translation of the fanfiction I've written in my native language 3 years ago, so forgive me for possible mistakes and maybe a simple plot. Please don't be harsh. Hope you will enjoy it.

A bus full of people stopped by a bus stop. The driver asked through speakers the passengers to leave the transport if they need to. The doors of the bus opened and a ginger boy stood on the concrete. Sami Zayn covered his eyes to protect them from the sun and glanced at the sky.

“So hot today.” said the boy, stopping near the bus exit.

“Move already!” Sami heard behind and was about to look around to see what was going on, but felt how someone bumped into him hard, making him fall on the ground. Sami stood up and saw how a middle-aged man was yelling at his friend Kevin Owens.

“Damn it boy, you are a high schooler, aren’t you? Don’t they teach you to respect older people in school?!” The man was poking Kevin in the chest, but Kevin looked unbothered as if nothing was happening. And the man noticed it.

“What’s with the face?! Are you even sorry or something?!”

Kevin’s face did not change. However, he squeezed a few words out of himself.

“Yeah, I am sorry,” Kevin said still unbothered.

“I can’t see it on your face, say it and mean it!” yelled the man, grabbing Kevin by his school uniform shirt.

“Sir, can we get over here and not scare people?” irritated Kevin grabbed the man by his hand and dragged towards an empty alley.

“Where are you taking me?! I will call the police!”

Sami wanted to stop that chaos, but everything happened so fast that he didn’t have time to even clean his trousers from the dirt and dust that got on it when Sami had fallen on the ground. So he just ran after Kevin and the man, who was unlucky to meet Kevin today.

* * *

Kevin and Sami were walking down the street. Both of them were in school uniform, but Kevin’s shirt was not tucked in and his backpack was hanging on his left shoulder, whereas Sami’s shirt was neatly tucked in and both of the straps of his backpack were on the right place – both of his shoulders. They were different and people would not believe that they are friends, even though their friendship was strong and vivid.

“Listen!” started Sami. “Maybe you should stop fighting with everyone?”

“I told you that it wasn’t my fault, I was the victim! I wasn’t even blocking the exit, he just bumped into me himself. Of course I could apologise, but he was provoking me, remember?”

“Yes-yes, I know what you mean, Kevin, but he ended up getting the police involved…”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but Sami hasn’t finished yet, so Kevin had no choice but to listen.

“…you weren’t charged because I explained the police what had happened. We were together and you didn’t think about the troubles you could get _both_ of us in.”

“Yeah, you are right actually. I’m sorry.” And this time Kevin meant it.

The boys were walking in the silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of swaying spring leaves in the wind, when Kevin decided to break that silence.

“Why would you provoke someone if you got other people involved to deal with _your_ problems?”

Sami, being puzzled with something, looked at Kevin’s face.

“Listen,” started Sami. “Could you try to smile?”

“What? L-like this?” Kevin stretched his mouth in a wide smile keeping his teeth together.

He looked like a maniac who came up with a new killing idea, and Sami couldn’t keep his laugh in.

“Kevin, that is gross!” laughed Sami.

“What?! Sami, why don’t you think before saying something?!”

“And why don’t consider plastic surgery?”

Sami was smiling wide. He knew well that Kevin doesn’t need any surgery, he just loved teasing his friend. And Kevin has never been offended, because he knew that it’s nothing but jokes. Kevin put his hand on Sami’s shoulder and smiled the same way he had smiled right before.

“Are you provoking me into a fight, Sami?”

“Right! That’s the problem! If you change your face, you won’t get yourself into troubles.”

“Whatever!” Kevin punched his palm. “I’ve always been stronger than others, therefore I won’t hold back.”

The boys didn’t notice how fast they got to Sami’s apartment. The first floor of the building was a bookshop which was run by Sami’s family. Kevin believed that Sami is lucky to live above the bookshop where you can always buy new issues of the comic books. They could enter the building from the other side where was the entry to the apartment, but Kevin couldn’t resist checking if the new comic books were on the shelves.

“Grandpa, I’m home!’ Sami waved to his grandfather who was in the cashier’s role today.

“Howdy, grandy.” Kevin waved his hand thinking it’s enough.

“I’ll get some sweets and drinks. Get upstairs when you are ready” Sami went upstairs to the flat.

Grandfather looked at Kevin with dead eyes.

“You. Who are you?”

Grandfather hasn’t seen Kevin before and tried to find out who the hell that boy is, and Kevin was hating himself for deciding to check the bookshop shelves today.

“I..I am Kevin ‑ Sami’s friend, grandpa.”

“Kevin, huh? Y’know, your face is kinda cocky and dumb. I bet you’ve got yourself into troubles because of it before.”

Kevin widened his eyes in shock. He was lost for words and decided to just move away to the shelves. Kevin had regrets that he decided to check the shop today.

Kevin was going through the comic books thinking about grandpa’s words.  
“Dumb face… It is NOT dumb! Old weirdo. And I haven’t got myself into trouble because of my face. Well maybe a few times, but _not_ because of my face!”

* * *

Kevin was snuggling up to the mirror looking at his face while his friend was die-laughing behind.

“AHAHA MY GRANDPA WHAT?! AHAHHA!”

Sami’s laugh filled the room and if usually Kevin would like that, right now he was so angry that the mirror was about to crack.

“Listen! If I knew you would laugh like this, I would never tell you a thing!”

“I’m sorry! But it is funny! My grandpa told you what I had told you, and the way you’re looking in the mirror!”

“But still! It’s not funny to have a face that attracts troubles.”

“Okay-okay, I’m sorry! Won’t tell you a thing about it.” Sami grabbed his backpack to take out the books. “We are here to prepare for tomorrow’s test.”

Kevin finally left the mirror alone and took his backpack as well.

“See, that’s our difference. You’ll waste your time to prepare all day and night,” Kevin sat on Sami’s bed and leaned on the wall, opening the book. “Whereas I don’t really care and pass all the tests well.”

“Funny how you forgot the word ‘cheating’ there,” needled Sami.

“Whatever!”

* * *

Kevin came back home from Sami’s. To change the clothes and have dinner – all the plans he had right now. As he finished he decided to make a call, and he didn’t worry that someone would hear or interrupt him since he was completely alone in the house.

“Yes… Yes…” Kevin was walking around the house holding the phone near his ear. “And when are you coming back to Canada?”

There was subtle sadness and gloom in Kevin’s voice, but it definitely wasn’t because of his parents who are out of the country again because of their job. Kevin got used to it. On top of that, Kevin loved to stay alone at home. Something different was bothering the boy. But what was it? He couldn’t grasp it.

“A month? I see… No, I don’t want souvenirs, but maybe bring some foreign sweets?... It’s 10 pm here… Lonely? What do you mean lonely? I got used to this life… Yes… Yes… No! Okay, listen, I was about to sleep, so goodnight. And tell dad goodnight from me too. Bye.”

Of course it was a lie, Kevin wasn’t going to sleep. These phone calls were tiring at some point and sometimes he had to take desperate measures such as lies to finish the call.

Maybe Kevin would go to sleep if he could. Something has been bothering Kevin recently, but he couldn’t get it together. He just knew that it was somehow connected to Sami.

Kevin sat on the armchair and turned on the TV. The lights were off and the room was lit just with TV’s running beam. He was looking at the screen, but he didn’t even try to understand what was happening because he was thinking about Sami. What was it? Was he offended by jokes? No. Was he just thankful for saving Kevin from the police? Not really, Sami always helps Kevin.

After giving a quick look to the clock on the wall Kevin noticed that it was pretty late. And all the time in front of the TV his head was running about Sami and that weird feeling. Kevin just turned off the TV and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you made it to the end, thank you! Stay tuned for the next chapters!


End file.
